May the best man win
by Cherrychick27
Summary: Arnold has Finally realized how he loves Helga but how can he win her heart if he doesn't know if he still even holds it? let alone get her to leave her boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note This is my second fanfic so I hope your ready for so more hey Arnold ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************8 Disclamaier: I do now own hey arnold ******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Chapter 1 Arnold's P.O.V For as along as Arnold could remeber Helga had been a big part of his life be it bullying him or being there when he needed someone. Lately some of the memoires he couldn't figure out as a kid were coming back to him and seeping into his dreams on a regualr basis. They were all now 16 and things had changed great;y for he had given up on Lila, but he wouldn't be with someone who was couldn't stay faithful, This led him once again back to Helga who has always been faithful even as a bully, which now left him wondering if Helga hadnt been the one he should have been with the whole time. Only issue was hat he didn't knwo if she still had feeling for him after all this time. His had certainly come out and now he hoped that he could win her back from who she was seeing now. Arnold wasn't the type to steal someone else girlfriend =, but deep down he knew she was meant for him and not Stinky. The guy was a good friend to him, but now he had to convince him to let Helga go or go unde his nose and make her his. So this was the start of a new school year and by the end of winter break Arnold would have his girlfriend he wanted. The firs thing he didn't want to see was Helga and Stinky kissing, but all he say was red and he didn't know how long he culd control his jealouy.

"Hey Gerald!" Aronld greeted his best friend with his usual smile "Hey my man how is it going?" asked Gerald not knowing my new plan "Good, got my eyes set on someone new," Arnold replied with that goofy look in his eyes "Really and who would that be?" asked Gerald really curious "I will tell you later when there is no one in hearing range..." Replied Arnold in hushed tone.  
"Whatever you say Arnold what ever you say." Replied Gerald with a knowing look

Aronld saw Helga with stinky in hand and Phoebe next to her walk up to Gearld and himself. All he could do was stanf there fight the urge to pull her from Stinky and make sure she reamained in his arms, but he knew all good things came to those who wait. While he was thinking intently in his own head Helga had been tring to talk to him which he became aware when Gerald Nudged his shoulder.

"What? Oh hi guys," Arnold greeted them slightly embrassed "Lost in your thoughts football head?" Hegla aske in a jking tone with he could have sworn was a look only for him "Heh yeah how are Helga?" Asked Arnold "Not too bad how about you have a good summer?" asked Helga in retuen "Yeah went and spent it with my parents. It was nice, but I'd much prefer hillwood," Replied Arnild Hey phoebe, how was japan?" asked Arnold "It was educational, but fun. all though I really missed Gerald," Replied Phoebe looking loving at her boyfrined of 2 years "Hey ya Arnold any luck dating this summer...It's a dmn shame what miss Lila did to ya," Stinky said lookig at him.. "No, Stinky no luckI don't really feel like sating right now wanyway because I was stupid and waited to long to snag the girl of my dream," Arnold replied /ranted.  
"That plain sucks Arnold I hope you get her in the end," Stinky replied trying to suppot his friend "Me too," Arnold Said smirking cause thats exactly what he panned to happen.

The bell rang and they went to their classes Arnolds first period was english with Mrs. Herb and as luck would have Hegla was in the class too. He sat in the back, but he didnt' expect helga to sit next to him and he was quite ok with this. She winked when he looked at her and Arnold was glad she couldn't hear his heart try and jump out of his chest. Smiling at her like he alsways did now adays was his respnse through out the class he zoned due to teh fact that girl he wanted was literally within toching distance. Mrs. Herb gave them their first assignment which was a poem about the thing you love the most, but Arnold had to somehow make about helga without it being painfully obviuous at the same time. Next he had p.e. with Gerad so at least her could confer with him becuasse he dodn't want to lose helga for good.

. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

Here is chapter 2 I hope you like it please R&R

Disclaimer:

I do not own Hey Arnold

***********************************************************************888

Chapter 2

Helga's P.O.V.

She was relieved to have her next class with phoebe even though it was one of her least favorite. Her love life had gone from simple to complicated in the blink of an eye. Of course, she still loved Arnold, but at the same time did care for stinky. Hopefully Phoebe could help her because she never thought she would have this problem before. Arnold had given her the look she had always wanted to see from him. Helga felt like in a way she way betraying her boyfriend and at the same time her heart was screaming at a chance with a with her first love whom she had never gotten over, but few knew that.

Wrapped up in her thoughts she almost walked by her class and thankfully stopped herself and once she found Phoebe sat next to her. As always Phoebe had a friendly smile for Helga, which at this point was welcoming. Now all she had to do was figure out a good time to get Phoebe to help was her problem. The teacher was droning on as usual and Helga at least had the brains to where she could pass without paying that much attention. Finally, they had some time to work in groups so Helga turned to Phoebe and began to explain, but she was sure she already knew what was going on.

"Helga, are you ok?" Asked Phoebe

"Kind of I got to bit of a problem….." Helga Replied hesitantly

"I suspect it has to do with Arnold and Skinky fighting for you?" Phoebe questioned

"yeah…" Helga replied

"Well Helga I know you waited a long for him to return your feelings and we both know you don't love Stinky, but the true question is who does your heart truly want?" Phoebe questioned.

"Well crimney Phoeb's I want Arnold, but I have to make sure before I let Stinky down ya know?" replied Helga

"That's very logical Helga. I will keep this to myself just let me know when you need my help." Replied Phoebe

"Thanks, Phoeb's I'm glad you got my back," Helga said back in a grateful tone

They worked in a companionable silence until the end of class and thankfully it was lunch time because the gang was hungry. Today was more tense then normal, but then again all is fair in love and war. Helga knew she had to talk to Arnold alone which was not going to be easy due to the fact the Stinky liked to spend lunch with her. Then again, she was his girlfriend, but deep down Helga knew she wanted Arnold, but she didn't wasn't her heart broken again. Her heart hoped that he meant because that would be a dream come true. Walking into the cafeteria Helga saw the boys sitting there and knew world war 3 was about to begin.

Only person missing was stinky and that was weird because he was normally there and she went looking for him. Helga heard talking in the janitors closet so being quiet she opened the door and peeked in. Now she didn't know what shocked her the most Lila and stinky kissing or how she didn't see this coming. Quiet as she came Helga went back to the cafeteria then quickly grabbed Arnold by the hand and took him to a more private place. Once alone she started to cry and he put his arms around as she cried.

"Helga?" Arnold Questioned

"I saw…..I saw Stinky and Lila making out" Replied Helga through sobs

She felt him shake and hold her tighter as if to protect her from the pain. Stroking her hair in a gentle manner with that she slowly started to calm down.

"I'm sorry Helga. I would never do that to you," Arnold replied heavily hinting at something

"I,,,,,,Arnold how do you feel exactly? Because earlier today you seemed to be saying it I just want to know before I make a choice." Implied Helga

Arnold's P.O.V

He was nervous here was his chance to confess to her and Arnold hoped he didn't mess it up like he did when they were 9.

"I love you Helga. I love your smile and how you have confidence in everything you do. I love when you care about someone that you always have their back. I love how your eyes sparkle when your passionate about something. I'm insanely attracted to you and I get lost considering your eyes every time I look in them and I don't want ever stop. You're my dream girl and the only one I want. I will not stop until I get to be with you and once I am I'm never letting you go," Confessed Arnold who was slightly out of breath

He watched as Helga stared at him wide eyed in shock, but she still didn't move out of his arms and he knew he couldn't let her not now. Arnold waited scared that she would reject him after he basically gave her his heart. Lost in his thought he almost missed her response, which well he deemed worth the wait.

"Arnold, I love you too and I want to give you a chance, but we have to take it slow. I'm breaking up with stinky then we can go from there ok?" Helga suggested

"Sure Helga, can at least call you my girlfriend after you do?" Asked Helga

"yes, footballhead you can," Helga replied

"Thank you have no idea how happy you have made me," Arnold said smiling

They both smiled and let go of each other and walked back to the cafeteria both waiting to break the news to the other at the right time. Once they got back phoebe and Gerald gave them weird looks while they both mouthed that they would explain later. Lunch went as normal and even stinky returned acting like nothing was wrong, but Arnold knew for he still wanted to beat his ass at the simple face he had hurt his Helga.

The bell rang and everyone went to their classes, but Arnold couldn't focus that well for obvious reasons.

**************************************************************************8

Author's note:

Ok the next chapter is the last I hope you enjoy because I had fun writing it. Normally I don't do cliff hangers, but this was fun so R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note:

So, this is the last chapter for this story, but next story I will make it a longer story I promise. Thank you for reading this it makes my day

Disclaimer:

I do not own hey Arnold

Chapter 3

Helga's P.O.V.

To say she was upset was an understatement for Helga didn't take betrayal well like most, but the bright side was that she had Arnold. Stinky had to be dealt with first and she'd just rather deck him and call it good. Human decency however called for being civil yet it still wasn't a talk that she wanted to have nor was it going to end well. 4th period was almost up which meant soon she would be facing the music, but it had to be done to be with her true soul mate. After school, she leads stinky to the park where she would break up with him. Once at the park she found a bench and they both sat down it was time.

"Helga darling what's wrong?" Asked stinky concerned

"I saw you and Lila today. That's not the only reason I think we should break up also I've been slowly losing my feeling for you and I don't want to lead you on yet at the same time I can't trust you anymore for the simple fact is I don't trust cheaters," Helga said with surprising gentleness

She saw his eyes go wide in shock and anger sparked in her once again.

"I..I would never do that," Stinky lied through his teeth

"You liar! I saw you. Are you calling me stupid?! I tried being nice. But fuck it we are done. Do not call me or talk to me ever again I have my soulmate to go see.," Replied Helga as she got up and left

Angry Helga didn't really pay attention to where she was walking, but now didn't care all she knew was to get away from the park. This lasted for another 20 minutes until she felt her phone vibrate so she looked down and read that it was her angel himself. He was checking to see if she was ok which made her heart soar at how sweet he truly was. Step one was complete, but her and Arnold were going to be a big topic. When she stopped walking she was in front of the boarding house and per usual her heart went towards where it wanted to be. With a broad smile, she walked up to the door and knocked, which to her luck Arnold answered the door.

"Hey Helga, I was hoping you would be by soon," Said Arnold in a happy tone

"I'm sure you were football head. What's the big surprise?" Helga asked curious

"Well I'm going to assume that you broke up stinky. So, with that in mind I have something I want to give you," Arnold said nervously

"Ok…..but can we finish this in your room?" Replied Helga wanting some alone time with him

"Of course, let's go," Arnold said taking her hand and leading her upstairs.

Arnold's P.O.V

As he was leading her upstairs the boarders were gone which meant no teasing at least for now. He was happy because he had his girl and hopefully she liked her gift for it was meant for her he knew the minute he saw it. Once he shut the door he had her sit on his bed with her eyes closed. He pulled the box from his bed side drawer and put in her hands that she was holding out.

"open your eyes," Arnold whispered in her eye

"Ok Arnoldo," She replied

As she looked at the box her eyes went wide and he hoped that she didn't think it was a ring. In good time, he would get her one because he never planned to let her go. He held his breath as she opened it and saw her eyes show tears that threatened to spill.

"It's beautiful…I love it…..," Helga choked in a awed tone

"I'm glad you like it. I saw the bracelet and couldn't resist. The umbrella is when we first met, the football well you know, the last one is my heart that you captured. I know you were Cecile and that little pink book was yours as well. I feel honored that I've been you muse and I want to always be only yours," Arnold replied hoping he didn't too sappy.

"Arnold, you have no idea how much this means to me because bucko your stuck with me for life," Helga stated with love in her blue eyes

Arnold wrapped his arms around Helga knowing that the journey with her would be a rough one given her temper, but every last second would be worth it

Author's Note:

So, I hope you all enjoyed this and if you want a epilogue I was considering one. Let me know please R&R


End file.
